


Ice Prince and Dragon Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark and a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon always believed he was the illegitimate son of Eddard Stark, but that all changes when he is cleaning out the attic one day. He discovered a letter from the man who apparently seduced and stole his real mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon always believed he was the illegitimate son of Eddard Stark, but that all changes when he is cleaning out the attic one day. He finds a letter from the man who apparently seduced and stole his aunt.

Life could be seen as unfair for bastards, most of them would never know their real parents or the love that came with them. Jon however, knew only one of his parents, his father was good to him, but could be distant at times. Jon resented his siblings a little bit, but not enough to be ungrateful or spiteful to them in any way.

Jon loved his siblings, even Sansa, although she could be difficult sometimes, she never scorned him or degraded him. This was all because of Catelyn, Jon stepmother, she started all this and just maybe if she could accept him and not blame him for the sins of his father, just maybe he and Sansa would have a better relationship.

Sansa was the most difficult of his siblings, Rickon and Bran were too young to mean him any harm, so Jon let them enjoy their youth until they saw the world for what it was. Robb was the closest to his age, so they had a strong bond for they were always playing together from a very young age.

When Sansa came along, Catelyn made Robb stop playing with Jon to spend more time with his true born baby sister. That was the first nail for Jon in his hatred for Catelyn, he glared at her and she stared right back at him. A few years later his favourite sibling came along, Arya.

She was the complete opposite to Sansa, she shared more features with Jon and their father. It only added gasoline to the fire when Arya preferred to spend time with Jon over her other siblings. Jon smiled at Catelyn when Arya first steps were towards Jon and her first word was his name. After that Jon had given up on trying to please his stepmother so he just avoided her.

The one person Jon wanted was his mother, he knew he would never find out who she was and the thought drove him to tears. He hardened over the years until he was not that scared little boy, that would cry himself to sleep for now he was a man of the north. He woke up that morning like every other, he grabbed some clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open gently to make sure there was no one else in there before he walked in half naked. The room was empty, he locked the door and turned on the water and jumped in the shower. The water was hot to his cold skin, he loved his morning showers. It was the only time on the day he could feel warm.

After enough time soaking up the water, he got out and dried himself and got into his jeans and shirt, his hair was the hardest part to get right and he was teased because apparently he looked like a girl. He made himself look presentable and took a step towards the door, when he opened it, he saw Arya looking at him with a goofy grin on her face.

"Why do you always take hours." She said in a exaggerating tone, Arya sighed and rubbed at the sleep in her eyes. "Come on, stupid, move along." She said shooting him a grin.

"Well, perhaps if you got up earlier, just maybe you could be the first to the bathroom ever thought about that?" He grinned back at her and she tried to push him aside, obviously having enough of it, but he could tell there was no seriousness in her attempt. He moved aside and bent down to kiss her hair. "There you are, little wolf, love you." He said walking past her.

Arya spun him around and hugged him. "Your so stupid, but you’re my stupid brother. Love you too Jon. Now get out of here before I show you my claws and teeth." She showed him her white teeth and they shared a laugh before Jon took her advice and walked away. He walked down the stairs, feeling completely refreshed.

Jon walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sansa was sitting at the table reading her book. He caught her eyes for a moment as she scanned his presence, Jon growled internally at not even receiving a 'good morning' or 'how are you'. Jon grabbed the handle of the batch of fresh coffee and grabbed himself a mug.

Coffee in the morning was a tradition in the Stark household. Jon sipped his coffee, the heat was scolding his tongue, but he endured it in order to wake him up. Jon found himself being in a room alone with Sansa was starting to make him uncomfortable. He left the room and made his way to the garden.

The weather update from his phone said it was to be sunny, but all Jon saw was dark grey clouds. Yay, he thought, another day trapped inside. Jon felt a cold breeze brush his hair slightly to the left of his face, he would rather feel uncomfortable out here that sit in the kitchen with Sansa.

Jon eyes flickered to anything that could entertain him for a few minutes, he sipped his coffee until he started to feel the rain he knew was coming. Jon finished the rest out of his mug and walked back inside to see the rest of his family was downstairs in the kitchen.

Jon wanted to get his mug in the sink and out the room as fast as possible, he could not stand the way Catelyn's eyes followed him. Getting into the room was easy, even making his way to the sink was easy, but before he could get out the room Catelyn started speaking to him.

"Jon I was going to ask if you would clean the attic for me today?" She said in a gentle voice that fooled his siblings, but not Jon because he knew that was a demand so he nodded his head and began to make his way to the attic.

The attic in the Starks was like the ones in the old mansions and other various properties. Jon grabbed the little pole with a hook and raised it in the air to catch on the door to the attic, and pulled it down revealing the steps. Jon was not afraid of the attic, he just did not like the idea of going into a place where some many spiders could be.

The last time he has been up here were months ago, when he was asked to help his father move some boxes up here. He remembers the first horror movie he watched and how he thought that there was a ghost in their attic, but Catelyn scolded him for his foolishness.

Jon pulled on the cord above his head and the light shone throughout the narrow space. He was asked to clean the attic, but weren't they meant to be dusty. This was just Catelyn way of keeping him out of her sight for the day so he gave his shoulders a shrug and started to move everything around.

The Starks sure owned a lot of stuff, Jon had come across the family sword. Ice his father had called it and Jon unsheathed it and admired the simple blade. It looked as perfect as the first day he saw it all those years ago. He sheathed the blade and put it in a corner. Most of the items here were in boxes so they were easy to move aside.

He spent an hour moving things around and the only thing he knew was that he hated Catelyn for demanding he do this, straight after he had a shower. He was just about done when he came across a jewellery box with a blue rose on it. The box was covered in a layer of dust, Jon brushed his hand across the top to reveal a name 'Lyanna'.

He gently picked up the box, this was a possession of his dead aunt, but something drew him to look inside. When he opened it, he saw a letter, opened and some other trinkets. Jon picked up the letter and saw the three headed dragon seal on the back. He wondered why his father would have kept this letter, after everything Jon had heard his father say about Rhaegar. This was starting to confuse him, he knew he shouldn’t, but he put down the box and opened the letter.

 

_To my sweet Dear Lyanna_

 

_I am sorry for all the pain I have brought you and your family, I never wanted that,_

_but I should have stayed away from you but my heart over powered my sense._

_I need you and our darling Jon in my life so that is why in the morning, I will file_

_the divorce papers and then give you the life I promised you at Harrenhal,_

_I will be heading to the train station on the 12th I know its crazy but I hope_

_to see you there my love._

 

_Yours always and forever._

_Rhaegar Targaryen_

 

Jon could not believe what he just read, he scanned over it again and again. Time appeared to have slowed down until it was completely still. Why was he mentioned in the letter, was the woman he believed to be his aunt actually his mother. He wanted, no he needed to know the truth. He stood up and closed the letter and held onto it with a firm hand.

He went down the stairs from the attic holding onto one side while his other hand held the letter. When he was firmly on the ground, he put the letter on the table and closed the attic. He picked up the letter again, there was no way he was going to let someone else look at it, especially his uncle.

Jon would have to shower again later, thanks to the dust in his hair and on his clothes. He quickly made his way to his room opening and shutting the door like a ghost, he moved over to his computer he had to know what happened to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

Jon felt his hands shaking when he pressed the tapped the keys, was is happening he thought. After a few moments he managed to finally type Rhaegar, but what came up made his stomach clench. "Rhaegar Targaryen died outside the train station." A thought occurred to him, he picked up the letter.

Jon looked at the date on the letter and then at the article on the screen, Rhaegar was reported to have died on impact, a reckless driver came out of nowhere and hit him on the driver side. The date on the screen said the Rhaegar died on the 12th of May, Jon's father died on the same day he was meant to meet his mother. Jon slammed his fist down on his desk. "No." He said in a low voice.

He heard footsteps approaching his door. Jon turned to see who was. The person who opened the door was not someone who he wanted to see, his stepmother. "What are you doing?" She said in a tone that Jon did not approve of.

"None of your business." He replied, turning his head back to the screen. He felt her gaze, trying to burn a hole through him, but he was in no mood for any of her bullshit. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" He said in a slightly heated tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Catelyn walked into his room and closed the door behind her and returned her gaze back to him. "I don’t know what makes you think a bastard can speak to a lady like that, but I will not tolerate this."

Jon scoffed, "A lady you say? Well, maybe when you act like one then I will treat you as such." He said with acid dripping from everyone word. Catelyn made a move to slap him, but Jon grabbed her hand and stood up. He yanked her towards him. "Don’t you ever presume to touch me, when you made me clean the attic, I found some evidence that maybe suggests I am not your husband's bastard." He glared at her, he did not realise his grip was tightening on her wrist until she let out a growl of pain.

Jon let go and watched her rub her wrist. "Leave me, I have stuff to do." He sighed and sat back down looking at his computer screen, he would pretend that she was not here for as long as he could. He heard his door open and slam shut, when she was gone, he let out a soft sigh and resumed his work.

He did not move from his desk for a few hours, he found out how his father died and what killed him, but he was shocked to find out he had an aunt who lived in the city. She was the head of her own company, Jon needed to meet his aunt. He wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere.

Jon wrote down an address, he called a taxi that said he would be there in a few minutes. He opened the box where he kept what little money he could save. He prayed it would be enough, Jon folded the letter in case he would need to present it as proof to his aunt, but he took an extra precaution to protect it he sealed it in a bag that would protect it in case it rained because god knows why the weather has been worse that usual.

Jon made sure everything was turned off and got his picked up only what he would need, if things worked out, maybe he could stay with his aunt and be away from the eyes of 'lady' Catelyn. It was quiet when he stepped outside the door, he supposed he should have been thankful, but it made him nervous as he began to walk down the hallway and down the stairs.

He was about to get to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, spin him around until he crashed into the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" Ned said in a stern voice that was barely concealing the anger he was feeling. "What did you do to my wife, Jon?" Ned growled.

Jon remained silent for a moment, he just looked into his uncle's eyes. He reached a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the letter, whatever anger was in Ned's eyes disappeared. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" Jon asked, putting the letter back in his pocket and grabbing Ned at the shoulders. "Your expression tells me all I need to hear." Jon growled.

Ned never thought it would come to this so long ago when he took Jon in, he raised him to be better than this. "Jon let me explain?" He tried to reason with the boy, but Jon was having none of it. "Jon!" Ned shouted and Jon ceased his struggling and looked at his uncle with a bleak expression on his face.

Jon looked around and saw his siblings and step mum looking at him with a worried expression on their faces. Even Catelyn was looking at him worried, this was the first time she saw her husband speak to Jon like this. Jon turned to look at his uncle. "You raised me, you lied to me. I endured the wrath of your wife because I was your bastard. I am ruined." He said, grabbing Ned by the shoulders and trying to push him back.

Ned held his ground, he was not angry at Jon, he felt the boy's pain. Ned was not blind to how his wife treated Jon and it broke his heart every time. "Jon calm down." Ned said in a soft voice. Jon tired himself out and held onto his uncle shoulder's missing the strength he had moments ago.

Ned lets go and Jon dropped to his knee's gentle sobbing, Ned never wanted this for Jon. If Lyanna could see Ned now she would be ashamed to have him as a brother. Arya came over and tried to put her arms around Jon but he moved away like she was a disease. Arya hand was frozen in mid air, that was the first time Jon flinched away from her. "Jon, we are your family." Arya said, trying to remain strong, but Jon was not making it easy.

Ned put his hand out and stopped Arya from moving forwards, Jon looked at Catelyn. "You all might be but Catelyn is not, she is what I despise about this family." Jon spat to his surprise Catelyn did not glare at him, she only looked at him with pity. Jon looked at Arya and went down to one knee. "Come here you?" He said and looked at Ned, who moved his arm and let Arya run to Jon.

He was going to miss her the most, he kissed her forehead. "I love you little wolf, never forget that." He held her tighter afraid that if he let go, she would disappear behind her family, away from him.

"I love you too, stupid." She said as she broke down crying in his arms. The beep from the taxi made them all flinch, but Jon knew it was time he met his aunt. "Jon don’t you dare leave." She said in between sobs and tightened her hold on him.

Jon ran his hand through her hair. "You know I will come back for you, I won't let anything happen to you." He looked at everyone else in the room. "I don’t want nothing bad to happen to Arya while I am away." He looked at Sansa specifically now. "That means don’t taunt your sister, Sansa." The girl looked away and flushed dark red, no doubt unhappy that she was getting told what to do by her believed to be bastard brother. "Arya let me go please." She hesitated for a moment, but unlinked her arms from around him and took a step back.

Jon stood up and wiped his eyes. "I cannot promise when I will be back." He looked at Ned. "When I return, promise me you will tell me about my mother?" He held out his hand as a sign of respect, Ned shook his hand and nodded in agreement. Jon walked out the door and down the steps into the taxi, not looking back at his family.

The taxi took Jon to the address he had given in. Jon payed the taxi and got out to look at the skyscraper in front of him, people passed by wearing their suits and gave Jon a dirty look no doubt thinking he be a commoner. Jon shrugged off their looks and walked forward into the company, he arrived later that he thought, but hopefully he could still catch Daenerys in time.

The receptionist was just packing up her possession when Jon arrived. "Might I help you?" She said looking at him through her glasses, Jon had to admit she was slightly attractive. She had red hair and Jon noticed her crooked teeth, but that was a slight turn on.

Jon rubbed the back of his neck trying to stop thinking about her. "Yeah, I am looking for Daenerys, I believe she is the CEO." Jon narrowed his eyes after he noticed the attractive woman staring at him. Gods, please think about something else.

The woman returned wrote down two numbers and an address. "The top number is mine." She said with a wink. "The other number and address is Daenery's. If you walk out the door and take a lef,t then walk down to the end of the road and take another left. Just keeping walking straight until you come to the end of the road, after that first building on the left, number of her room is 48 in case you're wondering."

Jon smiled at her and wondered why she gave him her number. "Why are you just giving me your number might I ask? I could be a serial killer for all you know." He added a nervous chuckle at the end, hoping she would not believe him to be one. "My name is Jon by the way."

The woman pursed her lips together and looked him up and down. "Well, if you are one, let us just say you’re a cute one." She winked at him and he felt his cheeks warming up. "Name is Ygritte, well, I hope you finish your business with the boss and then give me a call. I could do with some fun." She said turning around to pick up her bag, she bent down and Jon got a good look at her ass and decided to say he was leaving and walk away.

He thought he could feel a smile on Ygritte face, but he shrugged it off and decided to follow her directions. It started to pour, so he picked up his pace and ran to his destination. The building was hard to miss.

Jon felt cold by the time he got into the building, he felt no motivation to climb all the stairs so he pressed the button to the elevator. He watched the LED light above the doors to the elevator get lower until it said G and then the doors opened.

He looked at which floor had the number 48 on, it was the 7th floor. Jon felt all the nerves from earlier coming back. Could he just pop back into a stranger's life, what would he say. Ugh hello, I only just found out, but I believe I am your nephew. The doors opened and he walked down the hall felling the liquid fall of his figure and onto the floor.

Jon found himself outside the door which said 48 in black and white letters. He gave the door a quick knock, waiting patiently for the person on the other side to open. "Please be home Daenerys." The door opened, Jon looked at the figure in front of him. "Sorry to say this, but I think you might be my aunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys greets the mysterious man who shows up on her doorstep claiming to be her nephew, she must be sure of who he is. She offers a solution to their problem.

Daenerys would not say her life was easy, but it was not exactly hard. She had a boyfriend who adored her, but he most came over for sex and she wanted him to step up and maybe propose, but Daario let's say was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

The apartment she stayed in was luxurious and most people could only dream about looking through its windows. Daenerys would wake up every morning and enjoy her coffee looking at the people as if they were worker bee's following their daily routine. Visery's her twisted brother would beat her senseless if he knew what kind of man entertained her bed. Thank the gods that fool died, she thought bitterly as she sipped her coffee.

Daenerys was once a carefree girl with the world at her finger tips, but that all changed on the 12th of May 1998 when her dear brother died. The brother she loved, the brother who would never harm her. Daenerys did not have many memories of her dear brother, but she would remember sitting on a chair watching him play the harp.

The music would fill the air and always bring a smile to her face, after Rhaegar tragic end Visery's would try to fill her head full of lies. When she would speak against him, she would find herself with a new bruise. She had to give him credit in a way, he would never leave her with a mark in a place that could be seen.

Daenerys never forgot how important it was for a dragon to conceal their rage and only let it out when it was absolutely necessary. Visery's was too quick to anger and Rhaegar was to gentle to have any anger, but if she could choose a brother to help her run their families company it would have to be Rhaegar, but unfortunately he was dead along with the fool.

She should feel bad about being alone in the world, but it was strangely peaceful she did not have to worry about someone trying to take what was her because she would fight tooth and nail to keep what is hers. That was until later that night when she hears a knock on her door.

She was in Daario's arms after their lovemaking, she hoped one day he would propose to her. The question was would she accept? Could she imagine spending the rest of her life with a man like this, not saying she had thought about it because she did not, well not much. Daario had skills in bed, but that was about it. She had not known him to have a stable job, but something always brought him back to her bed, the illusion of being loved through her body. A sad thought, but one she thought about often.

"Daenerys when are we going to be serious?" He said as he breathed in her scene, he held one of her breasts in his calloused hands. She liked the way he touched her physically, but he never could understand her emotionally. Daenerys wanted a man who could break through the wall and see the real her, not fake goddess everyone believes her to be.

"When you finally know what you want." She said looking out the window, the rain calmed her, she could not count how many times she had sat in her living room and just watched the rain hit the windows. "You know what it is I am speaking about." She said sitting up, his arms offered no more comfort.

Daenerys ran her hand through her tangled silver hair, her hair was always kept tidy. She made sure to keep her pristine image, but when Daario would come to her bed, then it would always be a mess by the time she left. "Must you always mess up my hair?" She asked slightly annoyed. "I spend most of the morning making sure my hair presentable and then you always come over with your brutish antics always and always messes up my hard work."

Daario let out a chuckle, one that both irritating and mocking. "I don’t know why you care so much about your appearance outside of these walls people may think you a queen, but I know better."

That caught her attention, she turned her head to look at the man who had no future, but was irresistible. "And what is the truth?" This should be good she thought, what could the infamous Daario Naharis have to say that I could find interesting, the only language he speaks is the one that makes her moan and not even that noise is real half the time.

Daario thought he was being charming when he slid his fingers along her arm. "Inside these walls, you are a simple woman who has the same urges as many of them out there." Okay, that’s a start. "This may be crass, but you are the best lay I have ever had." The moment is ruined.

Daenerys had enough of chit chat with Daario so she stood up and walked over to her bedroom door grabbing her red robe. She glared at him for a moment, the carpet under my feet has more brain cells than him. "I need a drink would you like anything?" She asked, knowing what he would say, before he could speak she gave him her answer. "Well then you should get your ass out of my bed and go get it yourself." She said with a smile before walking out the door.

She heard him laugh as she made her way down the stairs to her surprising large living room. When she moved in, the first thing Daenerys did not want to have to worry about doing everything herself, she dealt with enough people at work, but when she was home she wanted to relax. "Lights on." She said, the lights turned on a moment later.

"Why I keep that man in my bed, I'll never know." She said out loud expecting a reply. "Silly girl." She scolded herself. She wondered why she came down here now, but then she remembered it was to get away from Daario and because wanted a drink.

Daenerys walked into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Why do you expect him to break through your barriers? A voice inside her said, he is not capable of breaking glass even if all he had to do was look at it. Daario may have been able to satisfy her physical hunger, but it was her emotional side that demanded someone to satisfy it, but no one man or woman she had met could fulfil her in both area's. So she would settle for him, for a man who could barely hold a conversation for more than 5 minutes.

She was startled by a knock on the door, she put down her glass, wondering who would be knocking at this time. She looked through the peep hole to see a man drenched, who is he? She thought, but it was not until she heard him say her name. "Please be home Daenerys." Daenerys had to know how he knew her name, she opened the door to look upon him. "Sorry to say this, but I think you might be my aunt." He said and noted his words sounded like they were dipped in relief.

A million things ran through her mind, she could laugh, slam the door in his face and never see him again or even kick him in the bullocks, for assuming something so distasteful, but she settled for a calmer approach. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to meet his eyes, but his curls made his eye colour a mystery to her.

A smile came on his face and she noticed his perfect teeth, hmm interesting. He obviously wasn’t some commoner trying to get something out of her. He wore nice clothes and did not have any problems with his teeth so that was a start. "My name is Jon Snow. May I call you by your name or do you prefer aunt?" He asked keeping his smile.

Daenerys had to admire his courage, the rain did not seem to dampen his sense of humour. "Well, considering you have already said my name it would be easier to stick with that or you could use Dany if you're feeling brave." The boy smile did not falter, if she was going to talk to him she may as well invite him in. "It would be better if we talked inside, unless you enjoy dripping outside my door."

Jon ran a hand through his curls and then looked at her, she managed to get a look at one of his eyes. Grey she thought, how unusual. "I have already made my presence known here so wouldn’t it be better if I dried my hair. Wouldn’t want to get dirt on your cream carpet." He jested and she found herself smiling, how unfamiliar. Daenerys smiles to Daario were fake, but this strange boy who was apparently her nephew brought out a genuine one.

"Wait here a moment." Daenerys left Jon standing in the hallway while she went to acquire a towel for him. The boy had manners otherwise he would of trudged mud into her home. Daenerys picked up a black towel that matched the colour of his curls at least if he has mud on him it would blend with the colour.

When she saw him, he was stood perfect still not shivering from the cold, he surely must have been feeling. "Here you go." Daenerys said, holding out the towel to him. Jon took it and dried his hair a little too rough, she felt for a moment that he would damage his curls and that thought saddened her for a moment. She had not seen as many people with nice hair as Jon.

Jon handed back the towel, Daenerys held it with one hand and gestured for him to come in, before Jon could move an inch. "Take off your shoes and leave them on the rack." She pointed to the shoe rack by the door. Jon looked at her for a moment before putting his shoe tiddly next to hers. She observed the manner of how he held himself after he put his shoes down, he is surprisingly calm for someone who is in a strangers home.

"Can I get you anything to drink, something hot preferably. You must be freezing after the walk in the rain." Jon smiled shyly at her. "Or if you’re a drinker, I am pretty sure I have something to suit all your needs." She half joking, but Jon expression darkened, hmm interesting indeed.

"Water would be fine." He simply said.

Daenerys grabbed her glass from earlier and washed it out, not bothering to dry it if he was going to use it again. She filled the glass with warm water and handed it to him, Jon took a sip muttering a thanks before he put the glass on the side. "So let's get down to business I suppose. Do you have any proof that you are my nephew?"

Jon reached inside his pocket and for a moment, she thought maybe this was all a ploy to get inside her house and rob her. Jon pulled out a letter in a protective seal and handed it to her. Daenerys looked at it for a moment, a sharp smile appeared on his lips, but not one that was unkind. "You can take it, I don’t bite." He said moving his hand closer to her.

Daenerys glared at him for a moment before taking the package, she opened it and read the letter. The contents of the letter were a shock to her, she had not known about any woman in her brother's life with the exception of Elia. The one thing she could recognise was her brother's handwriting, when Daenerys was three she begged her brother to teach her to write like him.

The smile on her brother's face was blinding, he had agreed to teach her so after that they spent a few hours each day going over words and when she felt like she was making progress, her brother was taken from her. The part that was confusing to her was that Rhaegar mentioned his son's name specifically.

Daenerys could not fault the style of the writing it was no doubt her brothers, but she had to be sure. "Jon, could you tell me where you found this?" Daenerys said, giving the letter one more read over, once she was done she closed it and returned it to its protective shell.

She held the letter out to him, he took the letter back and open his coat and then it was gone. Jon picked up his glass and took another sip, Daenerys eyed his Adams apple bobbing with each gulp he took. "I was cleaning out the attic and then I came across a box that had my aunt, no my mother name on it." He shook his head violently as if he was still unsure himself.

Daenerys knew the longer this went on, the more disappointed she would be if he proved to be false. She wanted a family more than anything, Daenerys longed for the type of affection that only family could provide. Daenerys had cried when Viserys had told her that Aegon and Rhaenys had been killed, she remembers the sadistic smile that was plastered on his face.

Jon was the complete opposite to what she imagined her family would be, he had curly hair as dark as the abyss, he was not lanky or over weight. He looked to be a man who had spent long hours in the gym, she could see the fabric clinging to his skin showing off the curves of his muscle, it would not be a bad thing if Jon was her family.

Jon made her smile, it wasn’t a fake one, the smile she had on her face earlier felt uneasy on her cheeks. It was genuine and not forced in any way. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Jon's hand on her arm. His hand was cold to her, but it was a feeling she found herself enjoying.

Daenerys had to get some distance, so she took a step back. Jon looked to be hurt, his hand lingered where she was standing for a moment before it dropped to his side. "I want to believe you Jon, you seem to be a nice man." Daenerys straightened her back only just noticing she was relaxed and that was not something that could be done in a strangers company, no matter how attractive he might be. "We will need to do a DNA test to make sure you are my nephew."

She saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he wants me to believe it she thought. "Daenerys I will take whatever test you want." He took a step towards her, she felt like she could feel the cold radiating from him much like the heat came off her.

Daenerys smiled at him, she opened her mouth to speak when she saw Daario coming down the stairs. "Who is this?" He said, somewhat annoyed. Daenerys smile widened, she knew that tone anywhere, Daario was jealous. Daario had no shirt on as he approached them, but thankfully he had the decency too wear pants.

Daenerys linked her arm with Jon. "This is my nephew Jon Snow." She looked up at Jon as he met her gaze, her eyes said a message 'play along'. A smile came on his face as he turned around to look at Daario in the eyes. "I was just speaking to him, I hope you didn’t miss me too much."

Daario body posture tightened, good she thought. Daenerys had to see woman flirt with Daario all the time and now he would finally know how it felt to be left. Daenerys knew she should break up with him, but could never bring herself to do it. "I don’t want to intrude." Daario said, flashing a smile at the two of them.

Daenerys could feel Jon's arm tense up, a wicked smile came on her face. I am not alone in my feeling of Daario. "You aren't intruding, come and speak with my nephew. He might be able to teach you a thing or two." Daario looked at her and puffed up his chest.

She noticed Jon did not look to be intimidated in any way, gods, I hope you are my nephew she thought. "Pleasure to meet you." Jon said, smiling mockingly at him, following his aunts lead. Daario shook his hand, but he shook longer than was necessary and tried to apply pressure into making Jon kneel. The smile on Jon's face widened when applied pressure of his own and felt Daario's weaken.

When the two men hand's parted, Daenerys saw how red Daario's hand was and thought maybe it was time to dismiss him. "Daario, I would like some time alone with my nephew. You can make your way home can't you?" Daario smiled and moved forward, kissing Daenerys firmly on the lips, even adding his tongue and she felt herself stiffen up.

Jon was having none of it, he put his hand on Daario's chest and pushed him away. The smug smile on the man's face made Jon want to break his nose, but he thought to keep his hands to himself. Daario walked back up the stairs to fetch his shirt. "That was disgusting." Jon said with clear anger in his voice, Daenerys smiled.

"You have no idea, he is only a bed buddy." She said with a frown, she noticed her arm was still linked with Jon. Daenerys withdrew her hand and looked a little sheepish, she had not expected Daario to make such a bold move with a man who he believed to be her nephew present. "Thank you for playing along." She said looking at his eyes.

Jon walked over to the side and picked up his glass. "May I?" She nodded and he filled up the glass and took another sip of it. "I wasn't playing along." Jon turned his body around and leaned back on the side. "I genuinely believe you are my aunt."

He was being serious, his features were clear as day and she found herself hoping he was telling the truth. "How though? I mean like looking at us, we look completely different." Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Daario walking down the stairs fully clothed interrupted him.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow." He said, Daenerys waved at him and the next thing they heard was the door slamming behind him.

Jon looked back at the door. "The ass." He scowled before turning back to Daenerys. "I will take your DNA test to prove that I am who I say I am." Jon finished his water and put the glass in the sink. He looked at the time and thought he should take off, not mattering that he didn’t have any place to go. "Do you have a number I could reach you on?"

Daenerys wondered if he had a place to stay for the night. She would not let him go back out there if he had no other place to go. "Jon if you walk out that door, please tell me you have a place to stay for the night?" Jon eyes narrowed from hers, she was not going to let her potential nephew brave a night out in the storm. "You can stay here for tonight, we will go to the clinic in the morning." Daenerys smiled at him, he gave a shy one back.

"I will not have you dripping on my floor either, you already dripped enough wait here." Daenerys went to her bedroom and picked up another one of her robes, he should like black she thought with a smile. She grabbed another two towels and made her way back to the kitchen.

When Jon saw her and what she was holding, his eyebrows rose and she laughed. "Sorry I don’t have any other clothes unless you would rather walk around in just a towel." She said laughing again, she also felt her cheek heat up imagining his abs under the wet shirt. "I will give you some privacy." She said, putting down the robe and the towel on the side and leaving to give him his space.

"Where should I put my clothes?!" She heard Jon shout from the kitchen.

"Leave them on the floor, I will deal with them." Daenerys rolled her eyes at some of the sounds she was hearing from the kitchen, another genuine smile was on her lips. She heard him say he was ready, Daenerys walked around the corner and saw him. The first thing that came out of her mouth was another laugh. "Oh my god, you should see yourself." Jon glared at her before breaking out into a small smile.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Daenerys took Jon upstairs to the room that was right next to hers. She had another room under the stairs, but she liked the idea of her potential family being close to her.

"This will be your room." She said, opening the door. The room was far nicer than Jon had expected, he would have a king sized bed with what looked to be fresh sheet or it was the fact that she never had many visitors. He did not care about the other things in the room, he felt drained from the rains and sleep would be welcome about now. "I hope things are to your liking." She said with a smile.

Jon looked over his shoulder and smiled back. "It’s perfect, it's more than I deserve." He said which made Daenerys frown. Why would he say something like that about himself, but Daenerys would not bring it up. "Thank you for tonight, I will see you in the morning." Jon said with a smile, something in her broke, but not in a bad way.

"Good night Jon. I will see you in the morning." Daenerys closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. She picked up his soaking wet clothes, no doubt she would have to get new carpets, but money is a small price to pay for getting a potential family member. She put his clothes in a washing basket, she'll dry them in the morning for now sleep is calling.

Daenerys walked up the stairs back to her room, stopping a moment to look at the door Jon was staying in. "I hope you are my nephew." She said to herself before walking into her room. Shredding her robe to the ground, she got into bed and felt warmer that she had in a while. I hope he is my nephew, she thought to herself as sleep came to her, a smile plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have plans for this chapter and sorry if I made Daenerys seem different that most of the other way's you have probably seen her, but I will shed some light on her character. She has had a few men, but the only reason why she sticks with Daenerys is because she wants a man who can satisfy her both physically and emotionally and considering she has no found one, she stays with him. I want Jon to prove to be someone she can trust and break through her emotional barriers. This will be a story that will be around 50 chapters, but I will keep going with my main one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of explaning to do about this story and here goes. I tried to do this in the past setting but I could not map it out in a way that was acceptable and I would not supply a story I did not enjoy writing so I mapped it out in a modern setting and all the pieces appear to fit together. I know where exactly I am taking this story and this is the first chapter but this and my cold has always meant home will be my two main focuses but do not expect regular uploads on this. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and cannot wait to see your thoughts on the next one :)


End file.
